


Samsara

by oftenjilted



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt Ozpin, Hurt Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftenjilted/pseuds/oftenjilted
Summary: Before the two brothers left Ozma to wander earth, the eldest gave one last gift to humanity. The gift of Soulmates. In order to keep Ozma company throughout all his reincarnations, the elder brother allowed him to have a soul crystal as well. When Ozma finds them he will be closer than ever to saving humanity.Ozpin is meeting a potential new student to his academy. Ruby Rose, with the purest of silver eyes.A/N: Everyone is aged up in this story, except Ozpin since he’s already old enough.





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired and based on the writing of Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight) on AO3. Please check out her short (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435939)as this is only a continuation of it.

After the god of light and creation allowed Ozma to stay on Earth, he bestowed one last gift. A gift to every creature with a small spark of light. A gift to humanity. 

The gift of _soulmates_.

The gift of _love_.

"The crystal embedded in your flesh will change colors to that of your soulmate's eyes. Because of your reincarnation, yours will be on your dominant hand. This is my last gift to your kind."

"But I have already met my soulmate, Salem." Ozma pleaded, this had to be a misunderstanding. He belonged to his beloved wife.

"This blessing is for humanity, for those with light. Salem despite being immortal, a curse from the pools of life, is beyond my light." The god spoke, his words hurt the warrior.

"You're wrong, she's my wife! I will _never_ love another!"

"Farewell, Ozma. But beware, all I have told you will come to pass. Remember your mission."

The god became one with his brother, the god of darkness. A delicate balance, powerful and terrifying. They left, leaving Ozma to wander for his love, Salem. Reincarnating into a young man, one who also had a soulmate.

Ozma abandoned his host's soulmate and searched for Salem.

When he found the sorceress everyone had come to fear, he felt whole. He explained to Salem that he had tried everything to remove the crystal because he knew he belonged only to her. She accepted this, believing so strongly in their love.

They continued to keep secrets from one another. His mission haunting his thoughts until he could no longer stand by and watch.

And you know the rest.

Ozpin lived through many lives without his crystal changing. Perhaps if had searched harder he would have found them. But instead he went on with his mission. He went on and with every person he met along the way, none of them affected the crystal.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose has silver eyes.

Ruby Rose was nervously confined in a small room with an angry huntress. She had just chased down the most notorious criminal in Remenant. But that wasn't enough to sway the anger of Glynda Goodwitch.

"If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist!"

Ruby yelped as Professor Goodwitch's weapon snapped at her. The young woman fearfully awaited the rest of the huntress's words. Not wanting to rush them.

"But there is someone who wants to meet you."

The girl in red perked up as a familiar face entered the dimly lit room. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon Academy. The headmaster of Ruby's dream school. She looked at him, cautiously. Something seemed different about him.

"Ruby Rose..." The older man trailed. "You have silver eyes."

Her heart stopped as a burning sensation buzzed through her body, sprouting from her hand. Her shocked expression caused the other people in the room to look at her strangely. She turned the back of her right hand, watching as the white crystal turned warm brown. The same color as the professor’s eyes.

"Oh." Ozpin said calmly, inside he was ready burst. Ever since Salem he thought he would never love again. He couldn't trust himself with such a delicate young woman.

He proceeded to look at his left palm, not surprised when it turned a soft yet vibrant silver. Still he was overjoyed, Ruby didn't have to know how many eras he had lived through so that they might meet. She grinned at him and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, soulmate."

Ozpin smiled, her charm was irresistible. He would have to speak to her family about the circumstances of their newfound relationship. It would be a difficult journey, he had many secrets that he would have to hold close until the time was right. But he knew Ruby could overcome these hardships. Glynda was later sworn to not tell anyone about the discovery.

And Ozpin invited her to Beacon.


	3. Broken

They had decided to keep things secret. If anyone knew about their relationship they would be wary of her presence. Others would believe he favored her, which admittedly he did. More importantly, the adversaries working against Ozpin would steer clear of his beloved. These agreements were made behind closed doors. Where only Qrow, Taiyang, Ozpin and Ruby spoke amongst each other. They put restrictions, physical ones as she was still so young, according to Taiyang. And Ozpin was ancient, according to Qrow.

Ruby had started wearing gloves, hiding her crystal from the view of others. Ozpin followed her idea since silver eyes were such a rarity and therefore obvious sign. He had never felt the need to cover up his crystal in the many years that had passed him. When people had asked him about his soulmate he would simple say they passed away. By some minuscule thing like illness or age. None of the other members of Team RWBY were aware, or JNPR. Ironwood didn't hear about it either and Glynda had always been one to keep her promises.

On the day of initiation, he smiled softly when she winked at him before she was launched off. Goodwitch teased him about his close eye to the heiress and his soulmate. He was terrified when she clung to the wings of a Grimm. Glynda was sure that her appointed role as leader was due to her exceptional skills and not bias. The two lovers found ways to keep a healthy relationship. They danced on the balcony during the Beacon Ball. They stayed out late at night to take strolls on the empty streets of Vale. It was beautiful and quaint and perfect.

Ruby was perfect.

She was brimming with hope. She was too good for a monster like himself. Too pure for a man that had made uncountable mistakes, mistakes that affected the universe. So why had the gods bestowed him such an innocent young woman? He didn't want to question it too much.

Once again Ozpin had found someone worth living for. He couldn't let go of her. He couldn't let her find out who and what he really was.

They were so happy together, never anything more than a goodnight kiss and handholding in the darkness of Vale. It was such beautiful relationship that he had yearned to find within all his years. For the first time in a long time, he was thankful to the gods. To the ones who gave him such a precious rose.

As he fought Cinder at the fall of Beacon he prayed for Ruby's safety. His prayers were in vain and he felt his soul travel once more. Ozpin watched as his essence flew across the school campus, seeing the damage to the school. More importantly he saw Ruby racing to Cinder, the man screamed for her to stop but he knew he was just a whisper of wind. He just wanted to hold her one more time, apologize to her and promise his return in the next season of life. They would meet one day but he was angry. It wasn't fair to Ruby. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to live life with her and watch her become the brave huntress she was destined to be.

Why was he dying?

Why did he have to leave her?


	4. Chapter 4

She wanted to help people.

That was her only mission in life, to save and protect people. To see the best in them when they were falling apart. But as she watched Cinder, and the way her warm brown crystal turned clear all Ruby could do was scream.

The worst migraine in her life began then there was white.

When she woke up in her bed in Patch she awoke screaming. Qrow was the first to come in and hold her as she yelled and cried. It was the most painful feeling of her life and she didn't want to look at her crystal. Taiyang stood watching, he understood Qrow knew what she needed at that moment. Taiyang just wanted his sweet and innocent daughter to not have to endure the kind of pain she was facing.

Her uncle wrapped his arms around her tightly, preventing her from thrashing too much as she let out heart-wrenching sobs. For once in his life he just wished Ozpin would pull through one more time. To just appear safely, he knew he would eventually but he would have to regain control over the body again and Ruby would have half a soulmate.

Yang sat quietly in her room as she heard her sister scream for the headmaster. She had asked about why she was calling out his name in her sleep to her father. Taiyang had to explain things and the blonde had felt lied to, betrayed. This didn't numb the ache in her heart as her dear little sister wailed.

"Where is he? Where's Oz? Please, just give me Oz!" She was pleading with her uncle and had started muffling her cries into his shoulder.

She was sputtering words and tears continued to fall. All she could do was process the words that Qrow spoke. She had never heard her uncle so sober, his voice was still raspy but it was calming.

He explained what she had done to the Grimm at Beacon. Then informed her of the stories behind the creation of her rare trait, telling her she was special and different. The huntsman carefully told her about the fallen.

“I’m sorry, Rubes.”

“What can I do? You said I’m special, how can I help?” Ruby wasn’t going to give up on her mission, she was going to avenge her love by fighting for good.

“Get some rest. You’re going through a lot, take some time.” Qrow smiled at her and started walking out the door knowing well she was persistent. “Plus the next stop would be Haven. A pipsqueak like you could never make it that far out.”

The old bird walked out of the small house, transforming himself and waiting. He knew his niece, he raised her and he accepted that it would only be a matter of time before she jumped back on her feet.

He just had to wait.


End file.
